


Nightmare

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Cuddle Squad [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But not well described torture?, From DA Poly Ship Week, Hurt/Comfort, I got way too angsty with this, M/M, Multi, Some torture?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: After Kirkwall, Corypheus somehow resurrects Danarius.Cutie, Eli and Anders argue with Fenris about his well being.





	

 

This was a nightmare.

 

“Let him go!” Fenris growled, sword gripped tight. 

 

It had to be a nightmare. 

 

“You do not give me orders, Little Wolf.” Danarius smiled. It made Fenris feel sick. Magic surrounded Cutie, binding him in place. Fenris could see the other elf shaking. 

 

This couldn’t be real. Danarius could not be alive, could not be holding the love of his life so tightly. 

 

“Fenris…” Cutie’s voice was a choked whimper. 

 

“Amatus..” Fenris’ heart pounded. 

 

It may be a nightmare but it was no dream. Danarius’ face twisted with rage when he heard Fenris’s cry. He tightened the magic coils around Cutie until the small elf was gagging and gasping for air.

 

“No! You do not call him that!” Danarius snapped. “This insignificant little INSECT doesn’t get that name!”

 

“I am not your slave! You do not get to decide who I love and how I show it!” Fenris snarled. 

Danarius laughed and smirked again, but there was rage in his eyes. 

 

“Then I will destroy him.” He cast a spell and Cutie screamed as he was struck by lightning from Danarius’ hands.    
  


“No!” Fenris felt ice in his veins. His brands flickered, but he couldnt cut through Danarius’s magic without Cutie getting hurt.

 

Danarius stopped again. “Come with me and I’ll let him go.” He said smugly. “Come back to Tevinter with me, and your  _ amatus _ can go free.”

Fenris could barely breathe.

 

“N-no.. Fenris, don’t..!” Cutie begged weakly.

 

Lightning danced on Danarius’s hand again, a clear threat.

 

“Wait! I… I’ll go with you. I’ll go with you if you let Cutie go.”

 

“No!” Cutie cried out.

Danarius grinned and let the magic coils fall away from Cutie. Cutie fell to the ground, barely able to hold himself up. 

“No, Fenris! Don’t go with him! Run, go! Leave me, I don’t care!”

 

“I can’t let him hurt you.” Fenris stepped towards Danarius, but just as Danarius reached for Fenris, a fireball took off his hand. Danarius shouted and Fenris’ eyes widened. 

 

“Stay away from my boyfriends you zombie shithead!” Eli Hawke shouted and launched a force punch that threw Danarius across the room. 

Fenris ran to Cutie and Anders followed. Fenris pulled Cutie into his arms. 

 

“Amatus…”   
“Fenris, don’t let him take you.. I wont let him.. I don’t care what he does to me…”

“No, I won’t let him have you, Amatus. I’d rather die.”

“No..!”

 

Cutie’s shout was cut short by a gasp of pain. Fenris looked up at Anders, eye’s pleading. Anders brought healing energy to his hands and touched Cutie’s chest and cheek. 

 

“Hey, hang in there Babe. We’re gonna get out of here.”

“Fenris…”   
“Heal him, Anders. I have business to finish. Again.” 

 

Fenris handed Cutie off to Anders and went to face his ex-master.

 

Eli and Fenris cut him down quickly. Fenris takes his heart and destroys it under his foot.

 

“Fenris--”   
“Im fine, Eli. Let’s get Cutie somewhere he can rest.”   
“I wasnt going to ask if you were ok!” Eli said, frowning. “You could’ve died. You both could’ve died! You should have waited for us, told us what you were doing…”

 

Fenris ignored him and went back to Cutie and Anders. 

“How is he?”   
“Im fine..” Cutie did look better. Still battered and weak, but Anders had clearly done his job. 

 

Fenris picked him up and they all hurried away from the corpse of the resurrected magister.

 

They got back to their home and Fenris nearly collasped onto the bed with Cutie. He held him tight.

“Cutie..”

“Fenris! Don’t you ever do that again!” The smaller elf snapped, pushing Fenris away. Fenris blinked confused. 

 

“Do... what?”

 

“I don’t care what Danarius was doing to me, I won’t be the reason you’re enslaved again!”

 

“I was not going to let Danarius torture you to get me back!”

 

“I don’t care!”

 

“Cutie,” Fenris scowled. “You cannot give me orders either, and I am willing to die to keep you safe!”

 

“ _ I don’t care _ !” Cutie was shouting by now, still shaken, still scared. “ **_I would keep you in chains if it meant keeping you away from him_ ** !”

 

Fenris’ eyes widdened. 

Eli froze and Anders’ hand flew to his mouth.

No one spoke for what felt like an eternity.

 

Cutie’s anger fell away quickly and he coverd his mouth with both hands. 

“Oh Creators… oh, Creators, Fenris… No, I didn’t mean that… I didn’t…” He started to cry. Fenris shook his head and pulled Cutie close. He wiped his cheek with his thumb. 

“I didn’t mean that! I didn’t, Fenris, I’m sorry, I..!”

 

“I know.” Fenris said gently. “I am the one who should be apologizing. You were willing to endure so much for me, and I was ready to throw that all way.” He kissed Cutie and Cutie cried into his shoulder. 

 

Eli and Anders breathed in relief and wrapped their arms around the elves too.

“You both deserve to be safe. We all want that.” Eli whispered to them.   
Anders nodded quickly. 

 

Fenris breathed out slowly. The nightmare was over. Danarius was gone, again. 

The men he loved were safe, and wanted only for him to be safe too.

  
The nightmare was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment!  
> Eli and Cutie found here: ddragontales.tumblr.com


End file.
